<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pitter-patter by sureimiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365203">pitter-patter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku'>sureimiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of the Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tear never got over her fear of the dark, even after her journey came to a close.<br/>Luckily, she has someone to help her through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke fon Fabre/Tear Grants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pitter-patter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/gifts">cinnamontoffee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>taken from the kiss prompts list, tearluke + a kiss as comfort. i have a few of these to get through, and since valentine's is around the corner i thought this would be a great time to post these drabbles</p><p>+ this was my first time writing this pair actually and it was a delight, so i hope you enjoy :)</p><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the lights went out at the Fabre manor, two realizations dawned upon Luke. First, was that the outage was caused by the incoming thunderstorm that had been forecasted earlier in the day. Second, Tear was across the manor helping Susanne in the kitchen. By the looks of it, however, the mother did not know about Tear’s secret disliking of the dark.</p><p><br/>So after rushing across the estate, drenched and soaking with rainwater, Luke ignored venturing to the kitchen and instead rushed to his bedroom-- where Tear was staying for the time being, during her visit to the manor. Even a few years after meeting each other, it seemed like the terror of sheer darkness still lingered inside her head. He knew Tear well enough by this point, and that she tended to seclude herself when she was hurting, so the bedroom was his best bet as to where she was.</p><p>“...Tear?” The room in front of Luke looked like this: raindrops streaking against the window, a pair of boots on the floor, and pillows stacked on top of each other to hold up a blanket, of which Tear was likely hidden under.</p><p>Raindrops continued to patter against the window until a blanket slightly turned on top of the bed. “It’s okay. It’s just me.”</p><p><br/>Light blue eyes peered from under the covers, coming into full view slowly, and a faint voice spoke: “The lights...are they back on?” She took that as a no from his downcast facial expression. </p><p><br/>Hearing the tremble of her voice almost made Luke regret not being there when the outage happened, let alone at least near the woman. Today he was tending to the manor’s flowerbed, planting the seeds of flowers he’s vaguely heard of, and making sure to set some soil aside for Tear’s beloved selenias. Susanne had told him to be wary of the storm, so he took at least a bit of caution when gardening. He was expecting a raindrop or two, not a full blown downpour with thunder strikes. And the lights going out was just the cherry on top. </p><p><br/>“They’re working on finding the outage now. Have you been here for a while?” </p><p><br/>“Only for a little. Thankfully the kitchen isn’t too far from here.” The fort wasn’t too elaborate, only full of smaller pillows, a cheagle plush, and a large enough blanket for Tear to hide under if she needed it. Seeing this, Luke made a haste decision.</p><p>“Hang on. I’m gonna change my clothes.” And when he was met with perplexed eyes he quickly added, “so I can sit with you.” Tear did not respond, staring at a fixed point on the blanket. “Th-that’s okay with you, right?”</p><p>“Yes. Just… don’t leave.” </p><p>So Luke made an effort to slip into something dry as fast as he could- he settled with a plain t-shirt and some long pants to combat the chill from the rain. Upon doing so, he made himself a seat next to the shaking woman. An all-knowing arm wrapped itself around Tear’s back and brought her closer. He started prattling about random things, hoping to lighten her up a bit.</p><p>“Want to know what Mieu did in the garden? He tried to dig up soil for your selenias, but the poor thing got dirt all over his fur. The rain cleaned him all up, but now he’s all soaked.” No reply from Tear, only a hum in approval as she pulled the blanket closer to her chest. The sight of Mieu having a few brown splotches on his bright colored fur made her want to laugh, even a little.</p><p>“Susanne and I were making a chocolate cake in the kitchen. I was piping some icing onto the final layer, then the lights went out, and…” Just the scene of the kitchen submerged in darkness, not knowing if something would jump out, the flashbacks to the Qliphoth when she was younger--it all made her voice quiver.</p><p>“Tear.” Luke removed the arm around her back and went in for a hug, “You’re with me now. You’re okay.” Fingers ran through her long locks of hair, of which she never once cut since Luke disappeared.</p><p>This feeling was different, almost new. Compared to when she would fight the urge to latch onto something while journeying with the party through a dark area, trying to suppress her emotions from going rampant. Except this time, she had someone to hold on to. Someone that wouldn’t tease her for it and instead comfort her when she needed it the most. Tear sunk into the hug and clutched a little too hard onto Luke’s shirt, eventually easing up.  “Thank you.”</p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a while, until Luke realized the softer breathing and lack of fingers grasping his shirt. The woman had succumbed to sleep, forgetting about the earlier events completely. And when Luke realized this, and that she felt at complete comfort with him, he couldn’t help but smile. He deserved to get some rest too, after tiring himself from gardening and running through the rain without a second thought.  </p><p>Before doing so, he pressed lips against a pale forehead, and then another on her cheek, before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>